


Are We Human

by silentdescant



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), The Matrix (1999 2003 2003)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossover, M/M, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lipstick isn’t just black; the boy’s lips are covered in tiny metal spikes, and they clink when he raises his glass to drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We Human

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [an image](http://www.promonews.tv/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2010/11/JessieJDoIt.jpg) from Jessie J's [music video for "Do It Like A Dude"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOf3kYtwASo), because who else do we know that likes to wear black lipstick? I realized once I started writing that I was basically writing a Matrix AU. This takes place in the "real world" underground city of Zion.

It’s the shock of white-blond hair that catches Adam’s eye from across the room. After sliding through the crowd, making his way through grinding bodies with knotted limbs, he sees the boy’s face. Pale skin, like they all have, made paler by the dark makeup coating his eyes and the black on his lips. Adam touches the boy’s shoulder and he turns around slowly.

The lipstick isn’t just black; the boy’s lips are covered in tiny metal spikes, and they clink when he raises his glass to drink. He surveys Adam, eyes lingering on tight leather pants Adam’s wearing, and finally looks back up to meet Adam’s eyes. He cocks his head slightly and leads Adam around the bar and into an alcove, where the music is just a heavy, thumping bass-beat.

“TJ,” he says. Adam shakes his hand. “You got a bed?”

“Better,” Adam says after introducing himself. “I’ve got my own place.”

TJ’s perfectly arched eyebrows wing up. “Let’s go.”

Adam’s room isn’t much, and he doesn’t care for it as well as he should, but TJ still looks around in barely-suppressed wonder. Adam knows his tiny little bedroom is a lot more than most people have, these days. He tries not to feel self-conscious about TJ checking it out.

The awkward moment doesn’t last long. TJ’s gaze catches on the bed and stays there. He peels off the leather harness and the mesh shirt underneath without preamble, revealing the tattoos and swirl around his arms. The plugs are woven into the design and Adam finds himself fascinated. He reaches out to touch before thinking better of it and jerking his hand back.

TJ turns around and sits on the bed to take off his boots and skinny black jeans, then leans back on his hands. His chest is smooth and so, so pale, and he has just a faint trail of dark hair leading down to his cock.

“I showed you mine,” TJ says.

Adam approaches the bed, whips off the vest he’s wearing, and stands between TJ’s spread legs. He lets two fingers hover above TJ’s mouth. He almost wants to kiss TJ, just to see how it feels.

“You can touch.”

The spikes on TJ’s lips are sharp but not overly so; it’s a light tingle against his fingertips. He pushes down harder and TJ’s mouth opens wide. Adam takes the invitation and shoves his fingers in to feel the soft, wet heat of TJ’s tongue and the gentle scrape of his lips as he sucks. Adam feels the drag of teeth against his knuckles and pulls his fingers out.

TJ grins, his lips stretching wide. His teeth look stark white against the black and metal surrounding them. “You brave enough?” he asks, lifting his eyebrows in amusement. He reaches for Adam’s pants. “Come on, I want to see what you’re hiding.”

Adam circles TJ’s wrists with his fingers, not pushing away or even holding, just touching. For the moment. Until TJ gets Adam’s pants unlaced and his cock out. He pulls TJ’s hands up, kisses each of his palms, and then lets him go. He slides his hands through TJ’s hair instead, brushing the long, blond bangs out of his face and going all the way back to the base of his skull, where his fingers hit the metal implant.

TJ’s tongue pokes out and wets his lips, and the black metal spikes shine in the low light. Adam takes hold of his cock and feeds it into TJ’s mouth.

TJ doesn’t suck him—probably feels like he can’t—but his tongue works hard and fast against Adam’s slit, drawing out the precome and laving it around the head. His lips are lax around the shaft and Adam pushes his thumb in at the corner of TJ’s mouth, stretching his lips wider. The tiny spikes dig into the base of his thumb and rub sharply against his cock. Adam thrusts forward involuntarily.

TJ pulls off to say, “I can take it. Question is, can you?” He curls his hands around the back of Adam’s thighs, fingertips pressing hard even through the thick leather. Adam’s rubs his spit-wet thumb at the corner of TJ’s eye, smearing the glittery black makeup. Adam thinks he looks even better when he’s not so perfect.

Adam holds TJ’s head still with the hand at the base of his skull and pushes his cock into TJ’s mouth again. TJ’s ready for him, waiting with open lips and a wet tongue, and this time he does suck Adam in. The spikes drag against sensitive skin and Adam shudders, trying hard to remain still. His hand tightens in TJ’s hair. His middle finger digs into the spot where TJ’s skin meets metal. TJ moans.

Adam thrusts in fast and TJ takes him easily, clawing at the back of Adam’s thighs, almost like he’s trying to get Adam deeper, all the way into his throat. The spikes tickle as TJ bobs his head, his lips lax again as he rubs his tongue against the thick vein on the underside of his cock. Adam grabs a handful of TJ’s hair and yanks him back.

“Come on me,” TJ gasps, and Adam doesn’t think too hard before doing just that. His come lands mostly in TJ’s mouth, on his outstretched tongue, but also on his chin and his black, shiny lips, sliding into the cracks between the spikes. TJ lets go of Adam’s thighs and jerks himself off hard and fast. He catches his come in his palm, lets it slide down over his knuckles before licking it off his hand. He wipes his face carefully, after, but he leaves his lips are shiny with Adam’s come. He swallows twice before trying to speak.

“Can I stay here? Just tonight?” he asks in a low voice.

From his tone, Adam guesses TJ usually sleeps on a thin mat in a noisy room full of other people. He cups TJ’s cheek and presses his thumb hard to his lower lip. The spikes under his thumb shift slightly, loosened by the wetness and the friction. He seems younger now than he did at the bar. Adam’s heart clenches.

“I can’t stay. I’m leaving tonight,” he answers. “But you can stay here as long as you want.”

“Where are you going?” TJ asks. Adam doesn’t answer. He can’t, not without giving away the classified particulars of his mission. “You’re important, aren’t you,” TJ continues after a moment. “I knew it when I saw you. You’re powerful. I can feel it.”

“So people say,” Adam replies. He lets TJ go and tucks himself back into his pants, then spends a moment lacing them up properly. TJ remains perched on the edge of the bed, watching him with wide, dark eyes. He looks utterly debauched now, with his eye makeup smeared, his black lipstick smudged up to his cheek, and the spikes on his lips slid out of alignment. Adam turns away from him and bends to pick up the leather vest he discarded.

“I’ll be here when you get back,” TJ tells him. “Good luck with your, um. Job.”

Adam shoulders the duffle bag he’d already packed and hesitates at the door, looking back at the naked boy on his bed. He gives TJ a cocky wink.

“You better still be here. I want to return the favor.”

 

 _fin_.


End file.
